Of Nightmares and Play dates
by ApplePixie91
Summary: Artemis has a nightmare. And Dick helps her the best way he can. A sequel to Sleep Over. As alway I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_It was cold in the small apartment, always was. Dad never turned the heat up very high. The small blonde hurled under her blankets where her body heat had created a pocket of warmth. She was almost asleep when she heard a door slammed,echoing through the almost empty apartment._

 _This was not good. A slamming door Kent that Dada had come home without Mom. She always created through it after coming in late so she wouldn't wake the girls up. Sometimes Dad did too, but only when things went fine. Slamming doors and heavy foot falls Kent something was wrong._

 _Artemis and Jade just laid there in silence for a long time, but Mom never came to peek in on them as she always did._

" _Jade?" Artemis asked in a soft whisper. Wondering which of them was going to find out what happened._

" _I'll go," her sister said. The dark haired girl threw the blankets off and shivered as she left the bedroom for the living area._

 _Artemis listened to Jade softly asked what had happened. Their father shouted about how Huntress had gotten herself shot and was now probably in prison as they spoke._

" _You left her by herself?" Jade asked outraged._

 _Her father's temper flared in return._

" _Don't get your hair in knots, little girl," he snarled. "There was nothing I could do. She was either in prison or dead."_

 _Jade snored. "Just like you to run from a fight. You are such a coward."_

 _Artemis then heard the smack of flesh on flesh. "Don't disrespect your elders, little girl. I thought I raised you better."_

 _The door flew open to reveal Lawrence Crock dragging his oldest daughter by the upper arm._

" _Now go to sleep," he told the two as he flung Jade onto her bed. "You, Jade are doing extra training in the morning. So get some sleep."_

 _He left, slamming the door._

Artemis sat up as the slamming door edged through her head. She looked around in a panic. The room was unfamiliar. She noticed that she had been lying in a pile of pillows and blankets. Artemis also noticed a small form next to her. Then the events of the day before came rushing back. She let out several gasping breaths, and started to cry softly.

Artemis didn't cry often. But after the day before and the nightmare, things were begining to be too much. She tried not to think of the night her mother was arrested, the next day the groaning session had gotten harder. Their dad also started smacking them if misfires got too numerous. The night after their mother's sentencing, Jade ran away, leaving Artemis feeling alone and abandoned.

When her mother had been release, she thought that the three of them could be a family again. But her father had left and never came back, leaving her once again feeling abandoned.

Dick woke up when Artemis gave a sniffled a little louder then she had meant too.

He rolled over to see her sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

"Arty?" He asked, softly. "What's wrong?"

Artemis sniffed again. "Nightmare," she said quietly.

"You want to talk about it?" He deflated a little when she shook her head. Dick was worried. He wanted to help but wasn't sure how if Artemis wouldn't talk to him. He himself had nightmares all the time. Dick would often make himself a cup of hot cocoa but he wasn't sure if Alfred would let him make a cup for both for himself and Artemis in their current state.

Then a light bulb went on. "Come on," Dick said, grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as he dragged her up the stairs and down the hall.

Dick gave a small smile when he saw the door was ajar.

Both adults stirred when they heard the door creak open. "Dick? What's wrong?" Bruce asked when he saw the small boy in the doorway.

"We had nightmares," the child said hesitantly.

"We?" Selina drowsily asked. It was then that the two saw the small blonde next to Dick.

Bruce looked at Selina with a questioning look. She answer with a head tilt and raised eyebrows in a it's okay way. Bruce sighed and waved to two over.

"You're getting too old for this," Bruce told the boy as the pair settled between him and Selina.

Dick only smirk. "Technically, we are both only, like five, Bruce," he told him as he snuggled into the blankets.

The man looked at the child in surprise. He wasn't expecting such a reply. He looked at his wife only to see her giving him a _you walked into that one_ smile as she settled back down with a protective arm around Artemis.

And that is how Alfred found them in the morning. Bruce on his side with a young Richard curled against his chest. Dick and Artemis were so close, their foreheads were almost touching with Artemis' back tucked against Selina's stomach. Both Selina and Bruce had protective arms draped over the children. Almost as if they held on tight enough, that would be all it took to hide them from the horrors of the world.

The butler, who was more of a grandfather to those curled together on the bed, gave a small, warm smile. He decided breakfast could wait. Alfred snapped a quick picture with his phone before leaving to cancel any meetings Selina and Bruce had that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The night owls curled together on the large bed were rudely woken up. The four groaned when Alfred ripped the curtains up to let in some rather dazzling sunlight cascade across them.

"Was that really necessary, Alfred?" Selina asked as she half sat up on the bed.

The English butler raised an eyebrow in response. "It is nearly 10am, ma'am. I thought it time everyone was out of bed." He said. "Breakfast is set in greenhouse nearest the kitchen and will be there once you are all dressed. I have set clothes in appropriate sizes for Miss Artemis and Master Dick in their rooms and all of your meetings for today have either been cancelled or rescheduled."

They all stared at him for a moment. Finally Bruce let out a thank you before the older man nodded and left.

"Well," Selnia started. "I suggest we all go get dressed before breakfast." Artemis dashed off the bed. Dick followed a little slower. "Dick," she called. The boy stopped and looked at her. "You didn't really have a nightmare, did you?" She asked gently.

He shook his head without meeting her eyes. " I woke up when she was crying." He told Selina. " She wouldn't talk about it so,". He trailed off.

"So you took her somewhere you often felt safe," she finished. Selina smiled when the boy nodded. "You're a good friend, Kitten. Go and get dress and meet us for breakfast. The child smiled and dashed out.

A short while later, the four were sitting in the conservatory eating pancakes topped with fresh fruit when Bruce spoke up. "Any ideas of what to do today?" he asked. Everyone just looked at each other than at him, unsure of how to answer. "If no one has an ideas, the construction crew finished the pool while the team was on their last mission." he told them. Bruce grinned when the faces of Dick and Artemis lit up.

"Can the team come over?" Dick asked, eyes bright with excitement and hope.

Bruce looked at him skeptically. "Dick, Wally is the only other one who knows," he said. This caused Artemis to roll her eyes.

" They're going to figure it out anyway," she said. When she saw that everyone was staring at with that 'uhh?' look, she sighed. " You and Ollie are going to have to release a press statement about what happened to me, Dick and Roy. Wally knows that Dick is Robin. He also knows that Roy is Red Arrow, along with Kaldur and Dick. And everyone one the team knows who I am. It's not going to take a genius to figure it out."

Bruce sat there in silence as Dick let out his signature cackle and Selina smirked. "She's got a point," she said.

The Dick was giving him wasn't exactly his puppy eyes but it was pretty close. Bruce sighed. "Fine," he said. "But after the press conference. I'll go call Oliver." He rubbed between his eyes, as if he could feel a headache coming.

"And after we go shopping," Selina said. She raised her eyebrows when they all looked at her. "The kids need new clothes. Alfred only got them a few set of clothes."

Artemis looked uncomfortable. " I don't know. I'm not sure mom can afford it."

Selina smiled gently as she smoothed the girl's blonde hair. "I have several years of birthdays and Christmas' to spoil you for," she said. "Consider it catch up gifts from your godmother."

Artemis brightened. "Can Mom come too?" She asked.

"If she's up to it," Selina answered. "I'll call and see. The two of you go play for a while. We have get the press conference and what not out of the way." The children ran off, giggling.

Bruce watched them leave before turning to look at Selina, smirking. "Are you going soft on me, Cat?" he asked.

She just smirked right back, eyebrows raised. "I've always had a soft spot for those two," she told him as she stood up. Coming around the table, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "He may be your baby bird, Bruce, but Dick's my kitten. Along with Artemis." she sashayed out as Bruce sat there thinking he would not want to be anywhere near someone who threatened those kids.

 **Okay, so I don't know if I mentioned this but I been writing Selina as Michelle Pfeiffer in Tim Burton's 1992** _ **Batman Returns.**_ **But a little less crazy. And i know Bruce/Batman is very protective of Richard/Robin, but mama cats are very protective of their babies. I once saw a six pound cat chase of a dog three times her size because the dog was getting to close. And i think Artemis is a lot smarter than people give her credit for. That's why i had her point out that the team would figure everything out if Batman didn't just tell them. I'll try and update on a regular basis.**


	3. Chapter 3

The cave was rather quiet without Artemis to argue with Wally or Robin to cackle at the pair. Zatanna was helping M'gann make sugar cookies, Wally was playing a rather violent video game while Connor watched. Kaldur was reading a novel that Robin had recommended. He was not sure if it was wise of an old wizard to leave a infant with relatives who disliked him so much after his parents were murdered by a dark wizard. Kaldur had just read, 'SMASH! The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash-'

"Team report to the Mission room," Batman's voice said over the intercom.

They all jumped. The team was not expecting a mission today. They were two people down and Batman told them to take the time to readjust. Each found a stopping place in what they were doing and went to see what Batman needed.

The team arrived to find Batman and Green Arrow waiting. Before anyone could say anything Batman said, "Computer, play the top story from this afternoon."

Asceen came up with a GNN reporter saying, "There was a press conference held earlier this afternoon in front of Wayne Tech, where Bruce Wayne a lab accident that occurred earlier this week. While testing a new form of teleportation, a power surge caused an energy burst that traveled through the lower lab levels." The reporter continued, "It was also revealed Mr. Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson,was giving a tour to two of his friends, Artemis crock and Roy Harper at the time. Because the three teens were not wearing protective gear, the energy burst caused them to deage by about ten years. No one else seems to be affected."

Batman shut the feed of before turning to see a group of very confused teens looking at him. Kaldur was the first to speak, "batman, weren't Artemis and Roy de-aged by Klarion along with Robin? Why would they be included in that story?" The team was confused to say the least. The lab accident had happened several days before their last mission.

"Because Robin is Richard Grayson," Batman said, causing the team to gape at him. They were about to ask why he was telling them this when He continued. "Oliver and I had to come up with a story as to why our wards were suddenly ten years younger. They are both constantly in public view because of who we are. Including artemis in the accident seemed logical."

They all stared at him for a long moment, then one of them broke the silence. "You said you and Oliver had to create a cover story," Kaldur said. "Are you saying that you are Bruce Wayne and Robin is Richard Grayson?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," came the gruff reply.

Green Arrow then spoke up. "We are telling you this because the League figured that you are to be trusted with this secret."

"Given that, this is not to be repeated outside of this room to anyone else," this was enforced with a batglare like no other.

The team looked at each other before M'gann asked, "Why are you telling us this now?"

"Robin, Artemis and Roy may know how to fight and look out for themselves but they are all under the age of eight, leaving them in a very vulnerable position." Batman explained. "Because of Richard and Roy being wards of billionaires, they are often kidnapped. Since they are younger, the two make much more tempting targets."

"So we may be need for protection detail," Kaldur said.

"More like babysitting detail," Connor muttered. If batman had had heat vision, the kryptonian would have melted into a pile of mush.

"If i could hire a bodyguard I would," Batman told them gruffly. "But the villains in Gotham scare the police force and send most running for the hill. Also, the number of people I can trust to know the true identities of robin and myself and keep their mouth shut, is few."

That shocked everybody. Batman trusted the team? That would probably be the highest compliment from him they would ever receive. "Pack what you need for a night away from home and for swimming. Meet back here in two hour."

He then headed for the zeta tubes. "What would he do if we did let that slip?" Zatanna asked more out of curiousity than anything.

"I wouldn't do anything," came the growl of a response. "I just wouldn't hold Selina back when she found out." He left leaving all them with confused looks. Except Wally, who snickered, and Green Arrow, who had a look of horror on his face.

"Uh, he would sick his wife on us?" M'gann asked.

Wally snickered again. "She's also Catwoman."

So this is how I though the team should find out about who Batman and Robin really are. I know telling the team is a little OOC but they would have figured it out. I also had the lab accident a few days before the mission to throw the bad guys off. I didn't include Rocket because i don't really have a good sense of her personality. Also, my summer is going to be a little hectic, so my updates might be a wee bit sporadic.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis never really liked shopping. She had gone with M'gann a couple of times because the Martian had begged her to, but as a whole, the archer avoided the mall like the plague. And today she expected to be much worse than normal. Seeing that she was a teenager stuck in the body that of that of a five year old, Selina couldn't take Artemis to her normal shops.

Selina, who always seemed to read her mind said, "It won't be so bad, Kitten. I have a surprise for you."

Artemis looked at the ex-thief in surprise. The surprise turned into a questioning looked that Selina's only response was a grin full of mischief.

Alfred dropped them off on a side street near the open air mall that took up half a city block in midtown.

Thankfully the piranhas they call paparazzi, we're not around. Selina, in a light blue chiffon sundress, held Artemis' hand as she lead the girl to an out of the way shop. It was small and tucked into a corner but stood out all the same.

A bell tinkled as the pair entered the shop. A vivacious woman, who wasn't fat but she wasn't a stick figure either, smiled with delight when she saw that it was Selina coming into her shop. "Selina, it was so nice to hear from you." The woman said brightly.

"Lisa, so wonderful to see you," Selina said smiling. "I hope business is good?"

Lisa smiled. "Better than ever." the vibrant woman said. "Especially after your help, my friend."

Selina smiled widened as she said, "Lisa, this is my goddaughter, Artemis. Artemis this is a good friend of mine, Lisa. I have help her keep her doors open by spending a small fortune every time i walk through the door."

"Well, I wouldn't say that's all you've done," Hanna replied. Turning to Artemis she said, "Welcome to my shop Artemis. I have some clothes in my fitting area that I think you would like."

The three turned into a large circular room with 180 degree mirror on one wall and a low step stool. Smaller curtained off rooms were off to one side and several couches against another wall. All around the room were three of four racks of clothes. But they weren't what in the bright colors normally worn by a five year old girl. The shirts are what Artemis would have found at Hottopic, Pac Sun, Old Navy or a number of stores Artemis would normally go to. The only difference was that the clothes were small enough to fit her.

Selina smiled when Artemis looked at her with a questioning look. She explained that while Lisa's shop carried most sizes, she specialized in finding unusual sizes. Lisa herself had a hard time finding clothes, seeing as she was in between plus and regular sizes. Artemis then did what any other teen aged girl would do, dive in and try most everything on.

She ended up getting most of the Hottopic stuff and about a third of the stuff from Old Navy, and several other things. She had everything from shirts and skirts to jeans and leggings. There were also about a half dozen pairs of shoes. Mostly boots but also tennies.

Hanna wouldn't let Selina pay, saying she owed her a favor or two.

As the two left, Artemis impulsively gave the woman a hug. "Thank you, Miss Hanna," she said. "Don't ever change, you're pretty just the way you are."

Lisa's look of surprised faded into a soft smile. She knelt to be on the girl's level. "Only if you promise me the same thing, Child," she told the girl. Artemis answered with another hug.

"Thanks, Lisa," Selina said, giving the woman a hug of her own. "This meant more to her than you realize." Lisa simply nodded as the two left. Walking hand in hand.

Artemis skipped happily along. "You know," she said. "I bet Bruce doesn't have someone like Lisa." when Selina gave her a questioning look, she continued. "Dick's gonna have ta wear kiddie clothes." The little archer was smirking mischievously. Selina let out a loud, honest laugh.

Selina took off her high heeled sandals and skipped with the giggling blonde, swinging their clasped hands.

 **So this chapter got away from me a little. Lisa is based off a girl I knew in high School who was genuinely kind to everyone and shaped the way i describe Lisa but beautiful because of her kindness, not her dress size. I did the shop the way I did because i would love to have something like that around. Somewhere that has all kinds of thing that are in all different sizes. The hugs and the skipping because sometimes Artemis, Dick and Roy are going to think like they would at that age at times. Memories and emotions are all kinda jumbled for them. I'll try and update soon. I know this chapter was short. One, maybe two more. Not sure yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the team exited the zeta tubes into the batcave, they were greeted by an older man in a suit.

Wally smiled. "Alfred, always good to see you," he said with obvious cheer. "Did ya make cookies?"

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at the teen. "There are snacks in the pool house," he said before turning to the others. "There are changing rooms along the side if you are in need of them. If you all follow me," he then turned and headed up a flight of stairs.

The team followed him through a door behind a grandfather clock in the den.

Pausing, Kaldur reined to M'gann. "You may want to be Megan for the moment. We do not know who else is here."

Nodding the Marian turn her skin from green to a pale shade of ivory.

The small possession exited the study and followed the old butler is a through the large mane to a small side door. You will find that Masters Dick, Roy and Miss Artemis already inside. They didn't seem able to wait."

Megan, Kaldur, Conner, Wally and Zatanna stopped in awe as they stepped through the door. The pool itself was at least twice as large as a normal backyard pool. The deck was made of a brown, pumice like stone that even when it was soaked the floor wouldn't be slick. Deck chairs were rimmed around the deck, just inside numerous sets of French doors on three sides. All of which were open with the soft yellow curtains drawn back.

The team just stood there gaping until a green foam arrow sales past eight in front of Kaldur's nose. This was followed by a shriek and a splash as a small black haired boy toppled off a inflated toy as he tried to dodge it. Only a few seconds passed before the dark head popped back up and threw what looked like a batarang at the blonde, which was easily dodged.

"Don't worry," a voice behind them said. Turning, the team found a woman with a cat's smiles so curly dark blonde hair coming in behind them. "We made sure that any projectile was either soft rubber or foam."

Wally's grin nearly split his face. "Hey, Selina," he said, cheerfully. "The kiddos couldn't wait?"

She shrugged then raiders an expectant eyebrow at Wally. "Oh, right," he said with realization. "Selina, this is the team. Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, and Zatanna. Team, this is Selina Kyle, wife of Bruce Wayne and a mother to Richard."

"Should we really be telling her our secret identities?" Conner asked.

Selina merely smiled. "I figured out the bat's secret identity long before you were a gleam in your geneticist's eye." Four pairs of eyes widen at this. Selina's only response was to raise the other eyebrow. "Jewels weren't the only thing I stole."

When the team gave her a worried look, she said, "Don't worry. I never sell what I know to um, those who would use it for less than honorable purposes."

The team was gaping at her in astonishment when she caught a red foam arrow right before it it hit Wally in the side of the head. She glared at it briefly before everyone turned to look in the direction it came from. They looked just in time to see two small splashes turning into ripples on either side of a floating pool bed with a seven year old Roy kneeling on top of it.

Roy opened his mouth as if to protest his innocence, but after looking around and seeing his was left holding the bag, and Selina's raised eyebrow he merely muttered an apology.

Kaldur was opening his mouth to say something when two small forms knocked into him with such force, he was knocked into the pool.

Coming up Kaldur saw two young giggling faces. One with familiar grey eyes and blonde hair, the other with startling blue eyes and a mop of messy jet black hair. The young Atlantean gave a faint smile. He knew none of his teammates who had de-aged had had an ideal childhood, especially Artemis. From what the team knew of and had experienced with Sportsmaster was harsh when training others, even his daughters. Even thought the entire situation was inconvenient, the rest of the team saw this as a way for the three to have a second chance at a happy childhood.

"Greetings, Robin, Artemis. I hope you have been enjoying your time together," he said, barely phased by the two's antics.

"Hey, Kaldur," Dick said happily. "And call me Dick when we're out of uniform. You might as well get use to it."

Kaldur nodded as Artemis said, "Sorry 'bout knocking you into the pool,Kaldur. We only wanted to say hello."

Kaldur's faint smile grew a little. "I was unprepared for your enthusiastic greeting," he told the small blonde. "You caught me off balance. I assure you, I will be more vigilant from now on." The pair beamed.

After everyone had changed and Roy had stopped, there was no other word for it,pouting about being blamed for almost hitting Selina with an arrow, the three smallest meme era of the team puppy dog eyed everyone else into playing horse with a twist on the ten foot high diving board.

Dick explained that one person does a trick until everyone else does it exactly the same with as little difference as possible. When someone messes up, they receive a letter. Like horse, once the word is complete, that person is out.

Apparently, the three had been playing, until Roy had insisted Artemis had missed something in a trick. This had resulted in a very heated and rather violent argument. They decided no powers since not everyone had super speed or strength to help them out.

After a round of eenie minie moe, it was decided Wally would go first. Followed by Connar, M'gann, Dick, Artemis, Roy, Zatanna and Kaldur.

The tricks started out simple enough, but as time went on they got increasingly difficult. Zatanna,not having worked on body control much was quickly knocked out. Shortly before Connar, M'gann and Wally.

After Roy knocked Kaldur out Dick sat on a kickboard with a thoughtful looked on his nudged him when she saw this, asking a silent question. "Trying to figure out how to get more air. We could do some pretty sweet tricks."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "How exactly are you going to do that?" She asked. "I have a feeling Bruce purpose my adjusted the diving board so the three of us couldn't do that."

Dick rolled his eyes as Roy asked, "How do you Selina didn't do that?"

Artemis snorted. "Selina would do it just because Bruce said not too," she said. At the wary look the redhead was giving she said, "It's not that she doesn't care, she's just not as overprotective."

Roy went back to looking slightly grumpy. "So what are we going to do? Ask Conner to toss us up in the air?" he asked sarcastically. And then he saw the evil grins on the faces of Dick and Artemis. "Ah, na," he said with a sigh. "I just gave you an idea, didn't I?" The other two ignored him as they swam over to the others. Shrugging he followed thinking if the teen agreed, it would be Conner who got in trouble.

Artemis and Dick had reached the sullen teen as k was asking him to toss them about twenty feet into the air. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea, guys," he told them, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, Conner," Dick said in a pleading voice. "Bruce won't get mad."

Conner still didn't look sure until, "He won't. Not if we say it an exercise to help you learn strength control," Artemis said in a sign song voice.

If had been Dick who said that, it wouldn't have ever worked. Since it was Artemis, it seemed like a good idea.

Roy only shrugged when Conner looked at him. He didn't reveal the amazement he felt from the fact of how quickly Dick and Artemis had become so close. The pair were able to play off each other unlike anything he had seen before, except maybe Batman and Robin. Then, he also realized he tended to add to whatever mischief or strength the pair had, whether he meant to or not.

Conner finally agreed and Selina watched as he tossed the three up a few times, getting an idea of each one's weight. After a while Dick, Artemis and Roy started to do tricks. They started off simple, or simple for them before doing more and more complex flips twists and turns.

That is about when Bruce walked in. The Billionaire watched as his ward was launched into the air and did several flips and turns on the way down before executing a perfect dive.

He was about to say something as Conner was readying to toss Artemis up when, "Let them have their fun, love," Selina told him. "Conner isn't tossing them as high as he could. He's being careful."

Bruce thought about it as Artemis did the same routine of flips and turns as Dick followed by a perfect dive. As Conner prepared to toss Roy, he said, "Well, this Looks like fun." Startled, Conner tossed Roy a little harder than he meant too, causing a the redhead to be launched at the ceiling at a faster speed than before. Thinking quickly, Roy turn himself so he came at the ceiling feet first, a wording the force as if he was landing a high jump on the ground. Not bothering to do any flips or turns like The other two, Roy simply hit the water in a tuck.

Dick cheered. "Roy's out. That just leaves me and Artemis," he said.

"That doesn't count, my toss was off," Roy complained. "I want a retry."

"No retries,we covered that before we started," the younger boy said, folding his arms.

"That was with the diving board,"the small archer countered.

Dick opened his mouth to continue arguing, but Bruce interrupted the fight. "Alright everyone. Alfred said that if you get out now, you have just enough time to dry off and get dress before the pizza gets here."

They all kept out of the pool, everyone but Dick. "But we didn't finish our game," he complained.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "It's just you and me, Dick. There's no point to keep going," she told him. "We could go until Conner got tired and still not have a winner."

The raven haired boy gave his signature grin. "You sure of that?" He asked. "I am a circus brat after all."

Artemis only smirked saying, "And my godmother is Catwoman." When Dick gave her a confused look she said, "Who do you think hunk I trained with when Mom and Dad where both gone?"

Dick's face got this 'oh' looked before he said, "Call it a draw for now?" Artemis nodded an agreement before heading away to change into dry clothes.

The group that f friends were all enjoying a new dessert recipe Alfred had tried when Bruce came through with a grim look on his face. "Report to the cave mission room in twenty minutes," he said, making it clear that it wasn't Bruce Wayne talking. "Not you three," he told Artemis, Dick and Roy when they made to get up.

The trio all adopted looks of outrage. "Why not?" Artemis asked curtly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Several reasons," was the reply. "One: you're equipment is made for someone more than twice the size you are currently at. Two: you no like never have uniforms that fit. And three: while I know that the three of you could hold your own against anyone you might run across, he rest of the team will be more worried about protecting you in this current state than they would about themselves and the mission. Give them time to get use to you in training with the way things are now."

Roy's blue grey eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you saying we're stuck like this?"

"I'm saying," Bruce said in a while bight Batman voice, "that the three of you were hit with a powerful bit of magic. It will take even Doctor Fate to work out how to undo what was done. So, for the foreseeable future, yes you are stuck and we all have to adjust accordingly."

Bruce waited until he saw that he got through to the trio before he said, "When the team returns from this mission, you may go to the mountain and train with them. Depending on how that goes, we will see about putting you back in the field." When the three nodded, he said, "I have to go. Artemis and Roy, you are welcome to stay the night, make sure it is okay with Oliver and Paula." He left.

The three sat in a silence heavy with sadness. ."So, what next?" Artemis asked, so quietly that the other two almost missed it.

"Well, there's not much we can do right now," Dick said glumly. "You two might go out on patrol with Oliver and I could probably go with Batman, but until he knows whether or not the team can work with us like this, we're not going anywhere near them."

"Great, just great," Roy grumbled. "I finally make it into the Justice League and not only do I find out I'm a copy of someone, but I get miniaturized while looking for him."

"Hey, you're not the only one who got zapped," Artemis snapped. "And stop it with the whole 'woest me I'm not real person because I'm a clone' crap. You're not the only clone around ya know."

Roy puffed up in indignation, ready to give an angry reply. But before he could say anything, "She's right, Roy," came Dick's soft voice. "Conner is a clone of not only Superman but also Lex Luthor, Superman's arch nemesis and Conner has managed to become his own person. Don't let where you came from define who you are. If me and 'Mis did that, I would be doing axial acrobatics and Mis would be in the League of Shadows."

Roy glared at the takin frustration. "Are you saying I have to be some happy go lucky kid? Try and be someone completely different?"

"We're saying," Artemis said, her voice tight from hold back her temper, "What we are trying is to say is be your own person. Be speedy or Red Arrow or don't. Keep the name Roy Harper or change it to something different. Be and do who or what ever you want to be, but don't go saying you're less of a person because you're a clone. Because that is simply not true."

Roy just sat there after that speech, deep in thought. Be whatever he wanted, nothing more, nothing less. Quite honestly it had never occurred to him. He had always done what someone else had expected, but now, he had a chance to start over be what he wanted. He just wasn't sure what that was.

It was then something occurred to him. "What about you two?" He asked. He continued when they came him surprised and confused looks, "Are the two of you sure you want to keep fighting?"

The two shrugged. "I practically had to beg Batman to let me go out on patrol, I'm not going to let all that effort go to waste," Dick told him.

"And I am having way too much fun goading my father every time I come up against him," Artemis said with her usual smirk. "It irritates him that I'm using what he taught me to help the Justice League."

Roy gave a small smirk of his own. He figured Rhys they would continue with the whole vigilante gig but need to ask all the same. "So do we continue as the same alter egos or do we switch it up?" He asked.

Artemis shrugged. "I like being Artemis all around. But I wouldn't say no to a costume change," she said.

She and Roy looked at Dick, who shrugged. " I like being Robin. I might just play it by ear," he said then looked at the redhead. "What about you , Roy?"

The older kid sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think I'll change things up," he said. "Ollie's been great but quite honestly, I wouldn't have a little distance from being Red Arrow."

"I might have a few suggestions for the three of you," came a voice in a proper British accent. They turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway. When he saw the confused looks on their faces, he continued. "I took the liberty of sketch out a fees ideas for you all."

They all followed him into the spacious room that had been turned into a sitting room/office for the old butler. He showed the three a series of sketches he had done, two or three for each of them, at least.

"Alfred, these are amazing," the raven haired boys told him.

"None of you need to choose one tonight. You won't get back to training for at least a week," the butler told them. The trio just smirked at each other.

One month later North Gotham.

Paula sighed as she turned out the lights for the night. It was late and Artemis was due back from the team's base any minute. The three were supposed to see if the team would be fine working with them in the bodies of children.

Artemis had been spending most of the last month at Way be manor with Roy and Dick. Paula had been grateful that Bruce and Selina had let her be there. She wasn't sure if she could watch a five year old while she was stuck in a wheelchair, it was hard enough looking after a teenager. She then felt guilty that the relief that her daughter wasn't around much. Here was a second chance with her child at an age she had missed out on so much.

Sighing again, Paula hid her face in her hands, unsure of what to do.

Then she felt it. The feeling of someone unwanted in her house. She had a feeling of who it might be but hoped dearly she was wrong.

"Hello,Paula," came a gruff voice from the shadows.

She turned her chair quickly to see the last person she wanted to. "What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.

"Looking for my daughter," Sportsmaster said, pushing away from the wall. "And those two friends of hers that got zapped by the witch boy. Ra's Al Ghul has great plans for the three of them."

Paula's dark eyes narrowed. " none of them are sworn to the the League of Shadows," she told her former husband. "And do you really think I would help you drag them into that?"

"Nah, I just thought I would start lookin' here," the response came with a hint of a smirk in his voice. "Where is she, Paula?"

"I have no idea," Paula said honestly.

Anger flashed in his blue eyes. "When is she supposed to be back?" He asked. The only response was a shrug. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way," he said, barely controlling his temper.

She gave him a small, sad smile. "Did you really expect me not to put up a fight?" She asked.

The large man gave a nasty smile. "Now what fun would that be?" He asked as he lumbered towards her.

This was mostly a fun chapter. I wanted to show that the team could be normal teenagers, at least for a short while. The way the team interacted with Dick, Artemis and Roy is how my family treats a younger sibling or cousin. I also hated how Roy spent five years in a self pitying destructive cycle, hence the whole heart to heart with Dick and Artemis. Quick reminder, the trio have the emotional and mental maturity of teenagers for the most part but every once in awhile they will act their physical age.


	6. Chapter 6

Mount Justice

Training with Robin, Artemis and Red Arrow was not going well. That's what Black Canary had decided anyway. The team had let the trio's ages get to them, SuperBoy, being the worse, had managed to end up on his back at least twice. "Fail, SuperBoy," make that three times.

She had had Robin, Red Arrow and Artemis team up against an opponent or two at a time, but she didn't think that the trio would be so synchronized. They fought as if they had been fighting together like this for several months. She could only guessed that they had trained while stuck together at the Manor.

The computer had just intoned, "Fail, Kid Flash," when Black Canary heard, "I see the team is holding back."

Looking around, she saw the Dark Knight himself standing next to her. "To be fair, i don't think they thought those three would be so in sync with each other."

"The team hasn't adjusted to compensate?" He asked.

The blonde looked at him in surprised. "They can't," she told him. "Every time they try, those three change something just enough to throw the team off."

Batman gave a small almost invisible smile at that. The trio had spent almost every free moment they had training at the Manor. When he first found them training, he can't say he was exactly happy. He wanted all three a second chance at a childhood that had been cut short. Then Alfred pointed out they were not children, they were teenagers stuck in bodies of children. Batman had the started to help them train, he found they worked well as a group.

The computer's metallic voice had just announced another fail for Kid Flash when Batman spoke, "Robin, Artemis, Red Arrow that's enough." When the three looked at him he said,"It isn't always a smart idea to toy with your opponents."

This caused Artemis and Red Arrow to look sheepish, but Robin spoke up, "You also said when facing a larger opponent, it better to land a blow or two and then get back out of reach."

There was surprise on all but three faces. Artemis and RA had gotten used to the dynamic duo gently arguing in this fashion.

"Yes it is," Batman conceited. Robin smirked before Bateman went on, "But a frustrated opponent is just as dangerous as an experienced one. More so because they become unpredictable."This made Robin look sheepish. "There is a difference in tiring them out and making them angry."

The three muttered their understanding just as the computer sounded an alarm. Bateman moved to reveal a keyboard and tapped a few keys. "It's a distress beacon," he said. Tapping a few more keys pulled up a map of where it was coming from.

"That's Gotham," the ever observant Wally said.

"It's coming from my apartment," came the quiet voice of Artemis.

"You three," Bateman said, pointing at Artemis, Roy and Robin, "stay here."

All three started to protest. Artemis was saying it was her home and mother in danger, so she had a right. Robin complaining Gotham was his city and only Batman knew it better. Roy was going to be damned if he was going to be treated like a child rather than the twenty year old he was. The dark knight ignored them until one of them, he wasn't sure which, said they would sneak out and follow him if he didn't take them with him.

It was then he simply nodded at Rocket, who then erected a force field around the trio. Cries of outrage came from inside the bubble. Batman turned to Rocket. "How long can you maintain the bubble?" He asked.

The girl shrugged. "An hour, may be two."

"If I have not returned by the time you need to stop, switch off with Zatanna." He looked at the rest of the team. "Stay here. Watch them. They are not to leave the cave." His tone left no room for argument.

He left, without waiting for a reply with Black Canary following. "Hey," they heard him say into a comm. "I need help and you're the closest."

When he had gone through the zeta tube Artemis sat hard on the floor, crossing her arms and legs so tightly, it was hard to tell where the knot of limbs began or ended. "I hate this," she said hotly. "Just because I look like a five year old they get to treat me that way."

"Technically, they wouldn't treat normal five and seven year olds like this," Robin said. Then when the other two gave him odd looks said, "How many five and seven year olds would be put in an impenetrable bubble so they wouldn't go looking for dangerous criminals?"

The two archers gave each other 'he's got a point' looks. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Roy asked.

Robin grinned, pulling a deck of cards out of his utility belt. "Go fish?" He asked.

Selina slipped through the window of the small apartment in North Gotham with some difficulty. Why didn't she change out of her dress before rushing out of the charity event she had been hosting. Yes the dress was black with a knee length full skirt, making it sassy to move in but still, it was never simple to fight in a dress. She hadn't even told her assistant where she was going. She did, at least, had traded her stilettos for more sensible shoes.

Selina stepped more fully into the room and looked around. She noticed the the furniture had been thrown about and broken. She pulled out a slim four inch knife from a thigh sheath she tended to wear more often than not and heads towards the kitchen.

It was there Selina found her old friend lying in the middle of the kitchen floor unmoving in the middle of a large pool of blood.

Panicked, Selina rushed to Paula's side and felt for a pulse. She let out a breath she hadn't been holding when she felt a faint but steady heartbeat in her neck. "Paula," Selina called softly. The former assassin turned eyes half swollen shut to the ex-their. "Who did this?" She asked, steal in her voice.

Paula took a shaky breath,"Lawrence was here," she said in a raspy voice. She grabbed Selina's arm in desperation "Selina, he was looking for Artemis."

"What?" Selina said in fury. She would have gone hunting for the bastard if she didn't have her friend in her arms.

"Not just Artemis, but the boys as will."

"Boys? What boys, Paula?"

"Yours and the other. Roy and-"

"Richard," Selina said in realization.

"Selina, don't let him get my little girl," came a weak but desperate plea. "She has a good heart , a tender soul for all she tries to hide it. Don't let him get your little one."

"I won't Paula but why he is looking for them?"

"The- the shadows," she said,losing consciousness. "Ra's wants them." Paula's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Paula," Selina said in a panic. "Paula say with me. You have to hold on, for Artemis." Her voice broke on the last sentence as Batman walked in. She looked at him with pleading in her eyes. "She's still has a pulse, Bruce."

Batman didn't even blink. "Let's get her to a hospital," he said, kneeling to pick her up.

Robin, Artemis, and Red Arrow were on their third round of Go Fish and Batman had been gone for at least an hour and a half. The other were doing various activities around the cave. M'gann was making what smelled like a batch of cookies, Kaldur was reading, while Zatanna, Rocket, and SuperBoy were watching a movie as Rocket kept maintaining the bubble.

As Robin shuffled the deck for another game, Artemis asked something she had been wondering since he pulled out the deck. "Robin, where did you get a deck of cards that you carry in your utility belt?"

"Hmm? Oh, the cards are the Joker's lucky deck. I picked them from his pocket about a year ago in Gotham." he smirked at them. "Poor sod tears his hair out looking for them every time he breaks out of Arkham."

There was a stunned silence. Robin looked up to see the mouths of his two friends hanging open. "What?" he asked

"Does Batman know that you have those?" Red Arrow asked.

Robin shrugged. "If he does, he hasn't said anything," he said.

Robin had just finished dealing the cards when a computerized voice sounded in the cave, "Recognized, Batman 0-1." As quick as lightening, Robin scooped up the deck of cards and tucked them in his belt, all before the dark knight could see.

The three stood as Batman entered. "Rocket you can lower the bubble. I would talk to Artemis," he said in dismissal. The team left, except Red Arrow and Robin. "Just Artemis."

Artemis looked at the other two with worry in her eyes. Robin turned to his mentor and adoptive father, folding his arms stubbornly. "Whatever you have to tell Artemis will have to be said to us, Bruce," he said. Roy only put a reassuring arm around the other archer's shoulders.

Batman was about to send the boys on their way when a small voice spoke up. "Is my, is my mother okay?" artemis asked, hesitantly.

"Artemis," he said firmly, then sighed. He knelt pulling his cowl off. "Your father came to your home looking for you, and for Roy and Dick." Artemis back away, breathing heavily. "Selina and I found her, but not before she was severely beaten."

"How, how bad is she?" she asked her voice getting softer and softer.

"She was being taken into surgery at Gotham General when I left Selina there to keep an eye on things, and to come get you," he said. "Go get your bag with a change of cloths." Artemis took off at top speed to her room she used while staying at the cave. Turning to the other two, he said, "Green Arrow will be by to take you both home."

Robin glared. "I'm going' with Arty, Bruce," he said. Batman looked at to see he would get the same answer from Roy. he sighed, " go get your bags with enough for an over nighter."

The pair raced off just as the computer announced, "recognized Green Arrow 0-8."

Batman pulled his cowl back on as Green Arrow said, "Hey, Batman." he looked around. "Where is everyone?" Batman sighed before explaining the change of plans.


End file.
